User blog:Grimhearse/(Insert good title here) Part 2
Three people were sitting down at the lunch table outside. "Elijah Goldsworthy wearing a scarf, AND NO BLACK! I thought hell would freeze over first! or the Apocalypse would begin" He just looked at me. "What no smirky remark?" I stood in front of the table. "Hi I'm Clare, and this is Adam" said the girl sitting next to Eli. Adam just waved. I sat down. "How do you two now each other?" Adam asked. "We grew up together." He finally spoke. "Ah it speaks." "Funny. What are you doing here?" "I came to get a higher education, what else? And what are YOU doing here? That's the bigger question." And at that moment the bell rang. Class was boring. But isn't it always. Thank g-d for lunch. Otherwise I probably would have just walked out if I wasn't too lazy. I was walking to my locker when I ran into Eli. I pulled him out of the school with him questioning and muttering a few choice words. I will sum up this part because it's not very entertaining. I told Eli about the hospital and everything, we hugged, yaddah yaddah, blah, blah, blah, all that other sentimental mushy stuff, and met up with Adam and Clare for lunch. Here's where the first day got even more interesting. Some dude named Owen (I'm assuming he's the Clyde of the school) came up to me. "Seeing, as you are a transfer it's time for initiation." He pulled my arm. Rule #1 of the Don't do anything to Hannibal if you have a death wish rule: Don't push pull harm touch, or even BREATHE on me. I will kick your ass. That's almost what happened. It was my first day and I didn't want to do anything conspicuous. He brought me to the parking lot where his friends were holding water guns full of things that I assure you, was not water. And then he gave me an ultimatum. "Take initiation, or you can not take initiation, but you and I can maybe have fun." He kissed my neck. Rule#2: Don't ever do that. With that I puched him in the stomach. Hard. "Bitch"I gave him a head-butt. His nose started bleeding. Everyone soon backed off and Eli Clare and Adam came over. "What the hell did you just do?!" Adam said. "Not sure but, it was kinda fun....ow" My head really hurt then. Unfortunately. That wasn't the last of it. I don't know how he found out, but he did. And soon the whole school knew. I was in the mental hospital. See it isn't really a big deal. But I wasn't unstable when I went in. And it's still not a big deal even with that. It's just something you want people to know. People always assume. When you assume you make an ASS out of yo'U' and ME. And everytime I go down the hallways, people will be thinking "There goes to crazy girl. Why is she here? She should be in the mental hospital." It's been weeks since the fight with Owen. I have been in other fights too. But not detail worthy fights. And this is not a good week. People know. Clare heard it and asked me if it was true. It was Saturday and we were just haning out when she asked. I grabbed her wrist and brought her a few blocks down to Eli's house. Mr. Goldsworthy let us in and we had our welcome backs and hellos and other greetings. Eli and I grew up together. He's my best friend. But that is not important at the moment. We went up to Eli's room. He wasn't in there. I busted into his bathroom door. So sue, i was pissed. He was the only one who knew. He was sitting in a bubble bath. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MIND?!?!?!?!" Clare was still next to me. She was in shock. "Did you tell anyone???!?!?" "No" he screamed back. "THEN HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE KNOW?!?!?!" "I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU WALTZING INTO MY BATHROOM TO ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!" In his anger he stood up. I continued staring at him directly in the EYES! Clare looked away. "Can you sit back down please?" He sat back down slowly. "I've seen too much. We should go now." Clare said. We left. Until for comic relief (if there wasn't enough already) I opened to the door stuck my head through and said "now we're even!" And we went back to my house. "What did you mean by you're even?" Clare asked. "Don't ask." The following Monday, Adam also asked if it was true. "What happened?" he asked. And I told him. It felt good to get it off my chest. But just one problem. Who the hell found out and told everyone? Category:Blog posts